Al día siguiente
by Yessenia.fujoshi-nya
Summary: Oneshot. Epílogo de "Salida por un corto tiempo". John dijo que le haría pagar, Sherlock disfrutó el castigo, la Señora Hudson tuvo que encender la radio. ¿Qué pasó al día siguiente? Definitivamente, Sherlock no podría caminar. XD Diviértanse (?) :) . Slash, Johnlock :3


Epílogo de "Salida por un corto tiempo". John dijo que le haría pagar, Sherlock disfrutó el castigo, la Señora Hudson tuvo que encender la radio. ¿Qué pasó al día siguiente? Definitivamente, Sherlock no podría caminar. XD Diviértanse (?) :) . Slash, Johnlock :3

**Notas de la autora:**

Jeje... luego de escribir el segundo capítulo me quedé pensando en su continuación... -pervert mind X/ / /X- y algó así fue XD.

Gracias a hayden1989, yuki uzumaki y Aiko por sus comentarios y por inspirarme a hacer una continuación de cap.

**Disclaimer:** Sí! Son mis personajes y gano mucho dinero con ellos :), ok? jajaja no ._., lástima que no es cierto :( ... ni son míos ni el dinero :c .., qué le voy a hacer u.u... se los ganó la BBC XD y todo por el súperautor Arthur Connan Doyle c:

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Ni John ni Sherlock se esperaban que la aseveración hecha por el primero fuera realmente a cumplirse, pero al parecer así sería. John le había dicho al detective que este no podría caminar en un mes y según como iban las cosas, eso pasaría.

Luego de la noche de amor y placer que tuvieron -que fue larga, en diferentes posiciones y que los dejó a ambos con la voz ronca-, durmieron como hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos lo hacía. El primero en despertarse fue John y se fijó que era alrededor de las 11am, demasiado tarde para ir a trabajar, pero de todas formas no se arrepentía. Miró a su costado y vio al detective recostado, tranquilo, como hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía -si cada vez que lo hacían Sherlock salía temprano a ver si había algún caso-, y se enterneció con su presencia, a la vez que su orgullo se enardecía por ver el trasero del detective rojo y con rastros de semen por lo de la noche anterior. Decidió permanecer un rato más así, después de todo un día de trabajo no le afectaría demasiado, ya después llamaría para excusarse, ese día valía la pena quedarse o eso al menos fue lo que parecía en esos momentos, porque luego que Sherlock despertara la historia fue diferente.

El moreno abrió los ojos lentamente.

Miró el reloj y la hora, no que le molestase que fuera tan tarde, pero ahora sufría las consecuencias de la noche anterior, por lo cual se hallaba quejándose en voz ronca de lo ocurrido, sin poder evitar enrojecerse -y endurecerse- un poco ante los recuerdos, maldiciéndose internamente por ello y maldiciendo luego a John porque con ese dolor y esa cojera que era obvio que no podría ir a por más casos así lo quisiera.

"Te lo advertí"

Y esa advertencia resultó muy satisfactoria en su momento, fue la noche más placentera que nunca había tenido; pero el costo fue muy alto, ya que luego de una semana no había podido lograr caminar a la perfección, así como la garganta aún le dolía; por lo que se puede imaginar perfectamente el infierno que pasó John con un Sherlock aburrido y malhumorado, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que lo dicho aparentemente se cumpliría.

El primer día luego de esa noche casi no pudo levantarse.

Luego del "Te lo advertí" de John, Sherlock había intentado pararse de la cama para demostrar uno, que la advertencia del médico no se cumpliría y dos, porque tenía que demostrar que su mente era más poderosa que el estado físico en el que se encontraba. No lo logró. Una punzada de dolor invadió la parte baja de su espalda, indicándole que sería incapaz de levantarse por el momento. El blogger vio el estado del detective, se sentía un poco culpable al verlo, pues ahora Sherlock no podría ir donde Lestrade en búsqueda de más casos, lo que suponía un desastre avecinándose.

No podía levantarse, genial, lo que le faltaba, y ahora, ¿qué hacer? Sin duda lo única opción aceptable era hacer experimentos, y eso que aún así tendría que soportar ese dolor... o ponerse a disparar la pared. Tenía tantas ganas de hacer la segunda opción, pero resultaba poco accesible, ya que al no poder caminar libremente tendría que pedirle a John que le trajera la pistola y este se negaría. Así que optó por lo que quedaba.

"Tráeme los químicos que dejé en la cocina"

"¿Algo más su majestad?"

"Deja de burlarte, tu causaste esto"

"No, tú lo causaste, te recuerdo muy bien que si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste no estarías en esta situación"

"No fue tan malo, fue una noche muy... interesante"

John no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario.

"Ah, y también trae la mano que dejé en el refrigerador, necesito ver cómo está"

"¡Hay una mano en el refrigerador!"

"Sí y tráela; si, mejor tráela primero y luego traes los químicos"

"¡No voy a subir una mano hasta este cuarto!"

"Te pediría que subieras mi arma, pero considerando tu complejo protector, creo que resulta más fácil para ti traer la mano y los químicos"

"Solo lo haré por que no puedes caminar"

Y dicho eso bajó las escaleras para traer lo que Sherlock le había pedido.

Bien, la noche anterior fue muy buena, excelente, pero ahora tendría que lidiar con un Sherlock un tanto -muy- malhumorado y por ende, tendría que hacer de sirviente. Subió lo que le había pedido.

Sherlock había logrado -con mucho esfuerzo y soportando el dolor- levantarse de la cama. No tenía ganas de vestirse, así que decidió solamente colocarse una sábana encima e intentar caminar. Logró avanzar unos cuantos pasos, mas decidió que solo volvería a sentarse en la cama, sacar las cosas de encima de la mesa de noche y allí realizar sus experimentos.

John entró a la habitación y se sorprendió un poco -esperaba aún encontrarse a un Sherlock malhumorado tirado sobre la cama- al ver a Sherlock sentado frente a la mesa de noche esperándolo. Dejó los químicos y la mano en la mesa de noche.

"¿Nada más?"

"No por el momento, pero tal vez necesite más instrumentos más tarde"

Aquel comentario le sonó al ex-militar como una petición de que se quedara a su lado, y así lo hizo.

John se sentó a su lado y le observó hasta que la falta de movimiento muscular le hizo recostarse y cerrar los ojos, quedando al poco tiempo profundamente dormido, después de todo no importaba, si Sherlock llegaba a necesitar de algo solo bastaba con que le llamase.

Sherlock se hallaba por el momento enfrascado en sus experimentos, por lo cual solo notó que John se había dormido cuando le pidió si le podía traer una taza de té y este no contestó. Volteó a mirarlo. Maravilloso, John siempre inspiraba un sentimiento de confianza y calma, y verlo dormir acrecentaba aún más ese sentimiento. Decidió dejar por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y mirar al que le había hecho percatarse que también era humano. Acercó suavemente sus dedos y los guió por el rostro de _su _médico. Luego se dedicó a acariciar sutilmente su cabello mientras observaba los suaves movimientos provocados por la acompasada respiración de _su_ amante. Amante. Nunca pensó que le llamaría alguna vez así a alguien; pero no se sorprendía, su reciente descubierta humanidad empezaba a ejercer en él ciertos cambios, ciertas muestras de afecto hacia John que no se hubiese creído capaz de demostrar.

John empezaba a despertarse, así que retiró sus manos y levantó la voz "tráeme una taza de té". John lo oyó y desperezándose se fue a cumplir con el pedido. Al volver Sherlock estaba malhumorado y se había vuelto a echar sobre la cama.

Sin decir nada le entregó la taza, rozando sus manos en el acto y luego se sentó a su costado, al borde de la cama, procurando no incomodarlo.

"¿Pasó algo?"

"He terminado con el experimento"

"Así que no te queda más que hacer"

"Tener a la mano unos parches es una buena opción"

"NO, no Sherlock, ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto"

"Solo serán dos"

Luego, puso una cara de cordero degollado

"No, y deja de hacer esa cara que no cambiaré de opinión"

"Entonces qué sugieres"

"..."

No se le ocurría qué responderle, ya había hecho un experimento y eso era lo único más sano que podría realizar estando encerrado en la habitación, tenía que haber pensado en ello antes...

"He oído que practicar sexo alivia el dolor"

John no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿En verdad Sherlock le estaba sugiriendo otra ronda? Sin duda había escuchado lo que había dicho, pero... ¿No había sido suficiente con lo de anoche?... Bueno, tampoco es que le quedaran muchas opciones, estando los dos solos en una misma habitación, siendo tarde, y sabiendo que ninguno de los dos iba a salir; era la única opción no peligrosa disponible.

"No creo que puedas soportarlo"

"Pruébame"

Y fue un delicioso desafío, aunque no tan apasionado como la noche anterior -dejar al detective incapacitado para caminar no era una opción agradable- pero sí lo suficiente como para hacer durar el dolor en la espalda baja del menor por al menos un mes.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y, bien, ¿qué les pareció?

Ve~ sinceramente me esperaba algo más hot... pero no sé... no estoy muy de ganas, sin embargo tengo un fic rondándome por la cabeza desde hace un par de meses que sí lo es (sí, soy muy floja para escribir -_- )

M... si no puse en qué cuarto estaba Sherlock es porque la verdad no recuerdo cuál era XD ~ lo sé, lo sé, eso no es muy Sherlocked, pero no tengo muy buena memoria con ese tipo de cosas, si alguien pudiera decirme estaría muy agradecida :)

m... no se me ocurría nada XD, este fic lo comencé hace casi dos meses pero no había podido terminarlo -trabajo- y recién ahora me estoy desocupando, así que me animé a terminarlo :)

Gracias por leer :)

~ Un review al año no hace daño XD ~


End file.
